boncengan
by tarinapple
Summary: Seminar sebentar lagi, tapi motor tak dapat ditolong lagi./ "Mi, lo sama Saiki aja."/"NGGAK!"/ Pokoknya Teruhashi Kokomi—makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling disayang—tidak boleh menawarkan diri untuk duduk di passenger seat motor Saiki/"Ebuset, mogok beneran anjrit."/"Asem."/[ alternative universe ]


"Jadi yang mewakilkan untuk seminar kali ini itu; Kaidou, Teruhashi, Saiki, dan Yumehara."

Kaidou yang paling pertama mendesah malas. "Aduh, Pak, kok saya juga?"

Matsuzaki-_sensei_ memasang wajah sangar. Mendadak ruangan menjadi pengap. "Seminar ini yang hadir bergiliran, dan sekarang giliranmu. Jangan coba-coba untuk bolos! Maukuberi surat peringatan?"

"A-ampun, Pak," Kaidou nyaris sujud-sujud kalau saja Teruhashi dan Yumehara tidak ada di sampingnya. Duh, kasihan imej Kaidou harus hancur di depan cewek cantik begitu.

"Berangkatnya jam dua siang, ya. Ini surat undangannya."

Saikilah yang berinisiatif mengambil surat itu, ia membacanya sejenak. Teruhashi di sampingnya sudah mesam-mesem gak jelas, sama seperti Yumehara sementara Kaidou memikirkan cara untuk mangkir dari tugasnya tanpa ketahuan Matsuzaki-_sensei_.

Keempat anggota OSIS itu keluar dari ruang guru dengan pikiran masing-masing, suasana hening sampai akhirnya Yumehara buka suara,

"Eh, entar kita naik motor, ya?"

.

.

* * *

**BONCENGAN! © tarinapple | 2019 **

**Saiki Kusuo no ****Ψ****-nan © Asou Shuuichi**

**warning: alternate universe, Indonesian style, really-really out of character, non-baku language, typo(s), misstypo(s), badwordss, etc. **

**notes: saya percaya banget kalau Saiki tanpa kekuatan supernya dia akan tumbuh menjadi remaja alay macam kita—OHOK—MACAM SAYA MAKSUDNYA. I mean … ibuknya alay, kakaknya lebay, bapaknya jablay, masak adeknya dingin-dingin es batu(?)/ditampok saiki fans. **

**Sekali lagii, Maafkan segala ke—ooc-an Saiki dan dkk, dan maafkan ketidaksempurnaan fict ini:(**

**happy reading & hope u like this :=))**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SIANG **ini rasanya panas banget, selain cuaca , keributan karena bubaran juga menambah intesitas panas. Ini nih tanda bumi mau kiamat, masa mau menjelang musim gugur masih panas begini? Kaidou rasanya mau terjun ke laut biru. Ia menoleh kearah kantin. _Saiki belum kelar makan juga? Seberapa banyak sih tuh bocah mamam?!_ Cowok itu membatin keki.

Yumehara sedang mengantar Teruhashi ke parkiran—yang jaraknya berselat empat rumah dari sekolah —untuk mengambil motor kalau Kaidou sih sudah duluan karena kelasnya bubar lebih dulu. Saiki juga bawa motor tapi nanti rencananya mau naik motornya Teruhashi aja. Jadi, Saiki boncengan sama Kaidou dan Teruhashi sama Yumehara. Nah, klop deh!

Beberapa menit kemudian Saiki datang dari arah kantin dengan mulutnya yang masih sibuk minum es teh sisri. Kaidou jadi seret. Duh, kalau dia gak lagi bokek macam sekarang dia akan borong semua isi kulkas di kantin itu.

"Lama lu ler," cibir Kaidou.

"Laper," jawab Saiki singkat, ia menoleh dan melihat Teruhashi dan Yumehara tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah lesu. Seketika ia merasakan firasat buruk. Entah mengapa kalau melihat wajah Teruhashi tidak berbinar saja, Saiki sudah berprasangka yang aneh-aneh. Prasangkanya lebih baik tidak dipaparkan di sini, nanti merusak narasi.

"Kenapa nih?"

"Kai, motornya si Kokomi ternyata bannya bocor. Lo sama Saiki bawa motor,'kan?" Yumehara menjawab Kaidou. Ini bukan modus atau apa,ya. Ban motornya Teruhashi memang betulan bocor—bahkan anginnya sudah gak ada sama sekali. Ketika Teruhashi melihat ban motornya ia nyaris menangis. Duh, mana akhir bulan lagi, dia gak ada duit buat bayar tambal ban. Mau malakin kakaknya sih oke-oke aja, tapi kakaknya lagi syuting FTV di luar negeri ditambah dengan harga diri Teruhashi yang setinggi langit, ia nggak akan sudi.

"Saiki sih bawa motor." Kaidou menjawab. Tapi tadi si Saiki ogah make motornya. Malas juga Kaidou menanyai Saiki kenapa dan bagaimana. Biasanya dia memang banyak bacot tapi keadaan panas ini membuat dia susah bacot. Bingung gak korelasinya di mana?

"Ya udah, motor gue aja. Tapi masih di parkiran." Saiki ngalah, dia apa aja sih oke, meski dalam hati ia sedang melafalkan berbagai macam doa padahal ia sendiri ragu dengan keberadaan _Kami-sama_.

"Tapi Ki," Jangan heran, ya, Yumehara memang suka memenggal-menggal kepal—eh, maksudnya nama orang. Seperti _Kaidou_ jadi _Kai_, _Saiki_ jadi _Ki_ bahkan _Kiki_, dan _Kokomi_ jadi _Mimi_ atau _Mi_-_chan_. "Gue gak bisa naik motor."

"Ya udah, lo sama Teruhashi naik motor gue dan gue sama Kaidou naik motornya dia."

"Eh, janganlah," Kaidou menentang. "Mereka cewe lho, Saiki. Kasian, lagian ini tempat seminarnya jauh loh. G-g-g-gue aja yang sama Teruhashi, lo sama Yumehara."

Tentu saja jiwa Yumehara yang tengah berkobar untuk mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Kaidou. Wajah cewek berambut sebahu itu berubah sengit. "Eh, Teruhashi maunya sama Saiki!"

"Eh, aku gak bilang gitu!" Segera dong Teruhashi membantah. Idih, mana sudi dia boncengan sama manusia udik macam Saiki? Lebih baik dia naik angkot atau bajaj aja sekalian! Lumayan, digratisin sama abangnya _plus_ dapet _spotlight_.

Aduh, Teruhashi mah, kebiasaan banget kayak gitu.

Yumehara langsung telepati lewat mata. Ia memaksa Teruhashi mengalah. Kira-kira telepatinya seperti ini,

'_Mi, lo sama Saiki, aja.'_

'_NGGAK!'_

'_Alah, ngaku aja lo demen 'kan sama dia?'_

'_Saiki bauk, nggak suka!'_

'_Aduh sukak banget nistain, padahal tiap malem mikirin.'_

'_Heh, sembarangan kamu, ya!'_

'_Ayolah, jarang-jarang gue bisa boncengan sama Kai ini.'_

'_Bodo amat, Ra, bodo amat.'_

Pokoknya Teruhashi Kokomi—makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling disayang—tidak boleh menawarkan diri untuk duduk di _passenger seat _motor Saiki. Alasannya? Simpel. Karena cowok itu gak ada ngajakin, dia gak mau dong harus maju duluan. Gengsi lah yha.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" interupsi Kaidou heran. Spontan keduanya memutus kontak mata dengan wajah cemberut maksimal.

"Gue sama lo ya Kai?" Yumehara mohon dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Eh, pokoknya aku!"

"Memang kenapa sih kalau sama Saiki?"

Yang namanya disebut diam-diam sakit hati. Apaaan banget sih mereka, masa dirinya dicampakkan seperti ini? Bukannya mau baper, tapi kesannya Yumehara dan Teruhashi _anti_ banget sama Saiki sampai berebutan boncengan sama Kaidou. Apa bagusnya Kaidou, sih?!

Ya sudah, ambil hikmahnya saja. Biarin aja si Kaidou bonceng dua cewek biar besok palanya dipenggal pake kapak sama _Kokomins_, sedangkan Saiki akan berangkat sendiri dengan damai.

"Buruan ini, udah jam setengah dua. Kalau kena macet bisa telat kita," ujar Saiki sedatar mungkin.

"Aku sama Kaidou dong, Ra!"

"Dibilangin gue yang sama dia!"

Kaidou bingung. Antara mau senang atau sengsara direbutin dua ciwi-ciwi ini. Namun setelah ditelaah lebih dalam ternyata senangnya lebih dominan. Tiba-tiba Kaidou mupeng, Saiki jadi ngedecih.

"Teruhashi sama gue aja napa sih?"

_OH _

_MY_

_GOD._

Saiki gak tahan dicampakkan.

Teruhashi—kalau gak inget latar waktu, tempat, dan suasana—akan terjungkal ke belakang dengan wajah semerah-merahnya. O-oke kalau doi kayak gitu Teruhashi bisa apa?

"Ng-ng-nggak apa?"

"Iya," Saiki mau bersihin tenggorokan dulu. Air mana air?! "Gue mau ambil motor dulu."

Sekali lagi, kalau doi begini, Teruhashi bisa apa?

,

,

* * *

.

.

Seminar berlangsung selama tiga jam lebih. Percayalah kawan, tiga jam duduk sambil mendengar ocehan panjang cenderung membosankan dari narasumber lanjut usia selain pantatmu kesemutan akan membuat telingamu agak gatal.

Awalnya Kaidou lesu, dan kelihatan lunglai tapi setelah salam penutup dikumandangkan Kaidou langsung bangkit dengan semangat 45 keluar dari _auditorium_.

"HEH KAI! DOKUMENTASI!" teriak Yumehara menggelegar sambil menyusuri tangga—mengejar Kaidou. Jadilah Teruhashi dan Saiki masih tertinggal di belakang dengan wajah serasa ingin menguliti teman mereka hidup-hidup.

Saiki kenal Kaidou sejak zaman masih pakai popok, jelaslah cowok itu tahu kalau seusai seminar Kaidou akan cabut tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Teruhashi kenal Yumehara sejak SMP, jelaslah cewek itu tahu kalau Yumehara lagi ngecengin cowok, cowok itu gak akan dia biarin lepas sedetik pun.

Intinya, kalau Kaidou cabut Yumehara pasti ngikut. Saiki pening sendiri. Mana handphone-nya dia kameranya burem, dan dia tidak ada kuota untuk mengirim hasil jepretan ke grup OSIS-nya.

"Saiki, mending kita foto dulu." Teruhashi masuk ke auditorium lagi. Maunya mencari narasumber yang bisa diajak foto. Tapi masa sudah sepi? Bubarannya baru semenit lalu, lho! Jangan-jangan semua orang di sini memang sudah gak betah makanya buru-buru pergi, sampai narasumbernya pula! Teruhashi kesel. Masa foto cuman berlatar belakang spanduk seminar? Kan gak asik!

"Fotonya pakai hape lo aja ya. Hape gue kameranya jelek," ujar Saiki yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Teruhashi. _Fyi_ nih, dari awal Teruhashi memang berdiri di depan spanduk itu.

"Teruhashi, hapenya serahin dong ke abang-abang di sana, biar dia bisa motoin kita."

Teruhashi linglung, ia menatap Saiki dengan tatapan '_are u fucking kidding me_?' Kok masnya jadi banyak ngomong gini, ya? Demi mengakhiri kelinglungannya Teruhashi memanggil abang yang tengah menumpuk kursi. Dipanggilnya satu yang nyaut sepuluh, oke, Saiki nyaris ngelus dada.

"Kak, fotoin, ya?" katanya dengan senyum termanis sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Alhasil sepuluh abang-abang di sana berebut, tarik sana-tarik sini, jitak sana-jitak sini, tendang sana-tendang sini, kalau tidak dibiarkan lebih lama mungkin akan merenggut korban jiwa. Saiki sempat beranalogi kalau ponsel Teruhashi adalah daging dan sepuluh abang itu adalah anjing-anjingnya. Nista sekali.

Jadi setelah konflik lima belas menit, lahirlah satu foto yang normal dengan kemiringan dan sudut yang sepatutnya. Saiki memijat pelipis. Foto doang, cok, waktunya kesita seperempat jam.

Saiki pergi ke parkiran dengan keki, sedangkan Teruhashi mengekorinya dengan fokus yang masih ke ponsel yang menampilkan foto mereka berdua. Yah, foto resmi sih. Tapi…'kan… yah, ini tuh—gitu lho—apa ya namanya…

Teruhashi mulai mesam-mesem sendiri.

Dih, baperan banget sih mbaknya.

Saking asyiknya ia tidak sadar Saiki dengan tampang bête menyerahkan helm.

"Oi."

"E-eh?"

"Mau pulang gak?"

Teruhashi mengambil helm itu sambil merengut.

Dia jadi ikutan bête.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit sudah agak gelap, dan jalanan sekarang lagi macet-macetnya. Ya, gak salah sih 'kan ini jam pulang kerja di mana para pegawai entah swasta ataupun negeri berpulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sebenarnya Saiki malas banget berkendara di keadaan macet begini, selain jalannya pelan-pelan dan bikit beratnya motor itu kerasa, ini juga menguras bensin tahu.

Jalan pelan-pelan dengan motor yang keadaannya hidup otomatis akan menguras bensinmu dengan cukup cepat—pengalamannya author sih ini(?)

Teruhashi sih daritadi pengangan sama pinggangnya Saiki—OHOK—ini demi keselamatan bersama, kok. Tadi Saiki banyak ngerem mendadak sampai Teruhashi merasa kalau cowok itu baru bisa naik motor kemarin sore.

Jadi tadi ketika baru aja keluar dari gerbang lokasi seminar, ada meneriaki mereka. Teriakannya berbunyi, "WOI JONGKRAK LO!"

Dengan bodohnya Saiki menggerakan kaki kirinya untuk menaikkan jongkraknya, lalu ngedecih karena merasa jongkraknya kagak naik. Teruhashi sendiri gak tahu harus pasang muka macam apa, atau dia boleh pura-pura mati aja gak? Dia gak tahan dengan kegoblokan ini. _INI TUH LHO MOTOR MATIC SKUPIEH DI MANA KALAU JONGKRAKNYA KAGAK NAEK MOTOR LO KAGAK HIDUP MESINNYE! BODO AMAT SIH MAS!_

Teruhashil ilfeel sampai ke DNA. Dia jadi diem sepanjang jalan setelah ngatain, "Ini Honda goblok, bukan Yamaha."

Aduh, maaf jadi sebut merek.

Teruhashi masih cemberut, dan mukanya tambah cemberut karena ternyata mereka kejebak lampu merah. Ia memutar mata lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan motor berhenti bergetar. Eh, mati ya?

Sementara Saiki langsung mengumpat ketika tahu mesinnya mati. Jadi gini, bukannya sombong karena motor baru tapi alasan tadi siang Saiki ogah memakai motornya untuk seminar karena bensinnya sekarat banget. Doi kedip-kedip, minta dinotis supaya dibawa ke pom bensin lalu diisi sampai penuh, sayangnya dompet Saiki berkata lain. Cowok itu harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk beli bensin karena duitnya bulan ini harus habis karena makan siang di kantin yang kebanyakan makan _dessert_ daripada _main menu_.

Tadi sepanjang perjalanan berangkat dan seminar tadi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada motor _skupieh-_nya. Makanya ia ingin cepat-cepat selesai supaya kalau mogok ada yang nolongin dorong dan beliin bensin, soalnya kalau malam setahunya sedikit yang bakal sekedar menghampiri lalu membantu. Masalahnya Saiki berada di daerah yang ia jangkau dengan GPS jadi dia tidak tahu dong di mana kios-kios bensin terpercaya meskipun ada mau beli pakai apa? Bulu ketek?

Maka dari itu Saiki grogi dan minta foto cepat-cepat supaya mereka cepat pulang. Tapi tetep aja kemaleman, ini sudah setengah tujuh! Terkutuklah seminar yang mulainya telat!

Lampu hijau sudah menyala, yang lain pada nyalip sedangkan Saiki diam di tempat. Memijit pangkal hidungnya, Saiki bingung gimana caranya minta maaf pada Teruhashi.

_Kok diem sih?_ Teruhashi jadi bingung. Ia mengguncangkan pundak Saiki. "Ini kenapa lagi?"

"Ebuset, mogok beneran anjrit." Hal itu lolos dari mulut Saiki. Dia lantas ingin menjahit bibirnya sendiri. Bukan gini. Kenapa ia malah jadi memaki?

"Hah? Mogok?"

Saiki turun dari motor—untungnya mereka memang udah di tepi jalan dari tadi—ia membuka kaca helm-nya yang tadi menutup sendiri. "Anu, Teruhashi, lo punya aplikasi gojek atau grab gitu? Lo pulang duluan, ya? Ini udah malem banget, nanti abang lo khawatir," ujarnya menutupi grogi. Bilang; _maaf motorku mogok mau bantuin dorong sampai pom bensin dan bayarin gak?_ aja susahnya melebihi soal fisika! Memangnya Saiki itu harga dirinya tinggi menembus atmosfer padahal lagi _missqueen_ begini juga. Author geleng kepala.

"Hapeku gak ada pulsanya, tapi ada ku—"

"Yaudah, sebentar," potong Saiki sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia men-_dial_ nomor Yumehara—berharap sahabat Teruhashi itu akan menjawab. Wajahnya menampilkan gurat-gurat cemas. Cemas akan dirinya yang akan dorong motor sendiri.

Sementara itu Teruhashi agak terpukau sedikit. Soalnya tumben banget Saiki _care_ sama dia begini—memang sih keadaannya mendukung tapi tetap saja—Teruhashi jadi meleleh perlahan. Duh, mas, pake helm dengan muka serius sambil nelpon gitu kok gantengnya maks ya! Teruhashi berseri-seri. Baru saja ia akan turun dari motor dan menawarkan diri untuk tetap bersama Saiki sampai akhir, tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain, entah mengapa wajahnya berubah sangar. Ada efek-efek petir gitu di belakangnya.

Menyadari adanya aura seram di belakang, Saiki menoleh. Ia mendapati Teruhashi menatapnya tajam, setajam silet, entah mengapa ia merasa teriris-iris secara perlahan.

"Saiki-_kun_?"

"Y-ya?"

Teruhashi menarik napas, ia mencoba berlapang dada karena ketololan doi.

"Motormu itu _idling_ stop-nya idup."

"O-oh?" Saiki linglung. Idling stop? Teknologi macam apa itu? Sejenis tuas untuk menghentikan laju odong-odong kah? Sejenis tombol untuk menghentikan waktu sesaat,'kah? Sejenis tombol untuk—

Untuk—

Untuk …

Wajahnya memerah padam sampai ke telinga. Cewek itu masih menatapnya tajam. Saiki kepanasan. Ia buka helm dan kibas poni _pink_-nya, berdehem berkali-kali sambil ngerapiin jaketnya yang sama sekali gak berantakan dan entah mengapa lucu banget di mata Teruhashi. Ya ampun goblok-goblok gini dia ngegemesin banget. Pandangan Teruhashi melunak.

"Y-yaudah, kita makan dulu, yuk?"

Kalau gini caranya, Teruhashi bisa apa? Makin naksir nih,'kan, Mi?

_Iya, makin naksir. _

Sama siapa?

_Sama Saiki ini lho! Ya ampun dia kalau lagi kibas poni terus agak keringetan gitu ternyata ganteng banget! Duh, aku nggak kuat! _

"Makin naksir aku sama kamu."

"H-h-hah?"

Teruhashi meneguk ludah, lalu membuang muka, ia berbisik,

"Asem."

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

**A/N: MAAFKAN, MAAFKAN, MAAFKANNNN:=(((( SAYA NGERASA ZONK BANGET BUAT MEREKA JADI OOC BEGINI:==(( **

**tapi semoga ada yang baca & suka ya. omakenya jgn lupa di baca /ditendang**

**maaciw yang baca, and salam kemerdekaan—hehhhh**

**lots of love, **

**Saikikers—ehh,, tarii**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

**,**

**.**

**WAJAH **keduanya memerah ketika Teruhashi mengucap itu. Saiki terbelalak, pipi dan telinganya bahkan sudah seperti terbakar. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya lalu naik ke motor.

Bodo amat, bawa ke tempat makan dulu, selengkapnya lanjutkan di sana aja.

Berbekal GPS Teruhashi akhirnya mereka sampai di kios bakso terdekat. Kala Saiki memakirkan motor ia menangkap siluet bapak-bapak berbaju biru dengan peluit terkalung di lehernya yang ia kenali sebagai tukang parkir. Ia mendadak sebel. Males banget kalau isi bayar parkir macam begini.

Bayar … parkir?

Saiki buru-buru menahan dan menarik tangan Teruhashi yang tadi berjalan. Terlalu keras menarik kini Teruhashi menubruk dadanya. Saiki mendadak _doki-doki_, Teruhashi jangan ditanya—mungkin ia sudah semaput sejak tadi.

Ketika Teruhashi mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan netra ungu tua milik Saiki. Suasana berubah syahdu macam film-film India. Bapak tukang parkir mendadak jadi rumput liar di seberang sana.

Teruhashi memberanikan diri untuk buka suara. "A-ada apa Saiki-_kun_?" Waduh mendadak formal.

"Teruhashi …" Saiki makin deg-degan, ia menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menarik napas dan berkata,

"Gue gak bawa uang."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sip, Teruhashi kayaknya harus banyak-banyak memakan garam beryodium supaya gak gondok ngadepin Saiki.

Cewek itu menghempaskan tangannya. Duh, matre abis keliatannya. "Yaudah ayo balik!"

"L-loh lo gak—"

"Enggaklah bego! Tanggal tua ini!"

Kemudian Saiki dan Teruhashi pulang dengan perut keroncongan. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau PDKT itu bukan modal cinta, dan rayuan saja tapi juga materi. Bukan senyawa, unsur, atau campuran. Tapi duit, cok, duit!

.

.

.

* * *

**Benar-benar end**.

* * *

**Thx for read, **

**mind to review? :==)))**


End file.
